Trouble at every horizon
by animefan1809
Summary: You would think everything it Ranmaru life going his sister became a cop like him and moved, he have great friends, and an awesome girlfriend, but just like him are thoughts are wrong also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First meet  
**Special Thanks to my other new best friend **_**Her Highness Gaki-chan**_

**So this is my first ever fanfic after I complete this I'm going to finish my naruto, highschool of the dead, bleach, school days, and many more stories. Right now I'm going to disclaim this lovely yet short anime but claim my character kanashii I have many more OC but she is the one I'm going to use in all my fanfic so you may start getting use to her. I'm not one of those very lame authors that have to cut in between in my stories for some unnecessary reason. I make side notes and comments at the ever end of a chapters. So on that I will begin my story….NOW.**

Ranmaru is just a regular police officer still he meets her again in unsuspecting way. He may have met a girl named sakura but he felt stranger around this girl. She was the first girl he kiss he knew one day he have to kill her. He hasn't seen her since Sakura was all healed and allowed to leave the hospital. This is where are story begins.

"Where is she?" Ranmaru was standing outside waiting for his dinner date but like always she is late. He looked at his watch then looked up to see her running towards him.

"Sorry -pant- am late." Sakura was still pink but everything else about her change like her outfit and inkstand of the usual matching uniform that she received from her department in the task force, she wore blue jeans with a black Nike's and a black shirt with kanji sign for fight. Her gun was deep in her hostler that can't be seen.

He thought about holding it over her head, but the only thing about sakura that will never change is her personality. When they were going to start walking a feeling rush pass them when the looking across the street sees why. They both saw a strange girl standing there with too many emotion in her eyes, but as soon as they blink she disappeared.

Still looking at the spot she was in sakura was the only one to finally speck up "I know her but I forgot her name."  
Ranmaru had too many thought in his head to even think about what he was doing "I forgot her name too sakura can I meet you at Suzuki diner later."  
He took off running in the woods maybe he could finds some clues who was that girl and why neither sakura nor his self could remember her.

Sakura knew what Ranmaru was up too but she didn't care to ask why. Ranmaru ran after the girl, it started to get late and Ranmaru was going to give up till he heard a scream coming for the North sides of the woods. Ranmaru found the girl corned by five monsters when Ranmaru tried to kill it didn't fazed them. One of them attacks him.

"Run!" Ranmaru was trying to get his balance to stark again but the hit was to hard so he fell back down.  
The girl couldn't move because she was in so much fear. She wanted to run but Ranmaru would get killed by saving her. She watches as he did everything in his power to stop them from hurting her.

While blocking there hits he was still warning her to get as far away as possible.

The giant monster grabs him and throws him against the tree, he was slammed so hard that his shoulder popped out of place form impacted he wanted nonthing more then to get him and the girl to a safe location, but it seem that the more he rushed them the more they was getting stronger he almost regret begin a cop but as luck would have it he couldn't.  
The girl was beginning to transform hair was turning the color of a black raven, her outfit was beautiful, and her eyes turned red.  
She glared at them with so much rage "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him."

"What are you doing I told you to run?" Ranmaru was on his left knee holding his right arm.

"You will now die." She pulled out a sword without any hesitation she killed all of them with grace.

"Tell me who are you." He was able to stand without much difficulty.

The girl passes out and turned back to her original form. Ranmaru took her back to his apartment every since his sister Saya moved out during her senior year police academy it was peaceful to say at the least. After his long shower and aid his wound. He walked and to his living room to see the "bipolar" girl sitting and looking around her surroundings. When she spotted him drying his hair, at first he thought of walking away but he wanted to learn who and how he know her. He sat cross form her in his blue lazy boy chair.

"Oh you awake how are you? Do you live around here?" he asked with awkward expression.  
She nodded no.

"What's your name?" He was feeling a little out of his element her eye was like a lost little girl. The more she looked at him the more he felt like she was looking into his soul. 'Maybe she don't talk to strangers, I should have took my parents advice before _Tokko_ me in."  
She didn't answer.  
Ranmaru let out a sign then started asking the girl more question, as a cop he was trained to gather as much needed information…even if the person you are interrogating is mute "So I'm guessing you don't remember anything bout yourself." She didn't answer "yyeess…nnoo…maybe.-sign-"Ranmaru ran to his phone to call Sakura he forgot he had dinner date with her.

"Hi sakura sorry about lunch for some reason I got a bad headache."

"_That alright do you want me to come over?"  
_

"No that's okay you go get some sleep."

"_Okay good night"_

"good night."

"Oh,_ Ranmaru?"_

"Yeah."

" _Did you ever find that girl?"_

" No."

" _Well bye_."

"Bye. Wait how'd she know?" Still pounding on how sakura knew what he was up to he went to check on the 'bipolar' girl.

"Since I don't know your name, How about I give you one; let's see how Mikaru or Mizuyuki I got it kanashiimizu. *yarn* it's getting late we need some sleep you sleep there and I sleep here. The bathroom is down the hall to your left, see you in morning."

Both were fast asleep later kanashiimizu came from the restroom. She was still sleepy so she didn't notice that she was sleeping near Ranmaru.  
Ranmaru felt her warm breathing when he woke up she was so close to that he could kiss her. Kanashiimizu was starting to get cold like the door knob in the winter time. She got under the covers where she was close to him. So close that her hair smelt like lavender and pine wood, her body was smooth and soft like whip cream, and most of all he wanted to see what her lip feel and tasted like.  
Soon he started to get closer, closer, and closer where her lips was not to far away. But he stops his self for getting closer he then got up and went to the other side.  
Ranmaru thought to his self for a while he had so many questions but no answers. Who is kanashiimizu? Where did she come from? And where have I meet her before? And what happen to her back in the forest?  
Looking over at her, he notice she was mumbling and moving a lot. Ranmaru waked over to her to see what the problem was. He pulled off the cover he was shocked he couldn't move a purple aura completely covered her. Kanashiimizu screamed in pain Ranmaru wanted to help but the aura was to strong. Ranmaru held her the aura then consumed him too then it stops both fainted. Morning hit Ranmaru wake up with an overly large headache. He saw kanashiimizu in a corner curled up.

"Are you okay?" Looking in her in her eyes he can see she was still scared. "Oh I forgot my name is Ranmaru Shindo. What happen last night?"  
He got up and walks towards her and held out his hands. She heisted for moment but then she took his hand.

"Don't worry unstill you get your memories back you can live here if you like. Well I have work to I see you later okay."

She watches him leave after a few minutes she left. She ran to the woods were she meet Ranmaru she started digging.

"Ranmaru It ran here." Sakura jumped over some bushes.

"Damnit you have me corner... are do you haha?

"What are you-"Ranmaru eyes grew large behind the big ugly monster he saw kanashiimizu "you going to take control of that girl." Ranmaru gripped his sword tightly

"haha you got that right kid haha" he looked dead into Ranmaru's eye that was full of anger.

"Don't. Touch. Her!" He went at the monster with great force and killed him.

"Kanashiimizu are you okay?" Her only response was a simply nod yes

"is that the girl from the other day?" Sakura walked over to where Ranmaru was sitting.

"y-yeah she has no memories s-s-so she s-s-staying with me for a while." He looking at his girlfriend hoping she don't misunderstand he answer and reasoning. Lucky for him she trusted him.

"What's her name?"

"She didn't have one when I meet her, so I gave her one kanashiimizu." He said with a victory smile.

"That's stupid and so are you, that way to long how bout just Kanashii. Do you like that name kanashii?" Sakura didn't noticed Ranmaru sulking near a tree '_it was okay about what she said about the name but did she have to insult me too."_ Ranmaru thought. Kanashii was smiling at Ranmaru.

"I guess she like that name way better then one I gave her." He said still a little upset she called him stupid

"Can she speak?"

"No."

Sakura gave a large sign "can you say "Sak-ur-a."  
Kanashii open her mouth to copy Saruka's mouth movements "Sa-Sa"  
"You can say it you all most there Sak-ur-a."

Kanashii pointed towards Ranmaru but before they could turn around someone grabbed them from behind. They were too busy concentrating on kanashii that they did not notice someone was behind them.

" let me go, kanashii run." Ranmaru was struggling to get lose but it was useless.

"Go hind we will be alright. Who are you guys anyway?" Sakura was wiggling like a little word hoping to get lose

"I am Mikori and she Miko and he Makota." Mikori was Ranmaru's height her hair was green she had revealing cloths on. Miko a harper active girl around 17 her hair was strawberry blond with somewhat revealing cloths.

"What do want? And why are you guys here?" Sakura and Ranmaru were still trying to break free.

"haha we want her of course silly haha and are master sent us here we don't know why but if that is his wish then we must obey Mikori grab her please and thank you."

"Don't touch her." Started struggling even harder then before.

"Let her go." Sakura plea

"Shut them up. Please and thank you, i think we should squeeze the life out of them."  
Ranmaru was in so much pain all he could think about was saving sakura and kanashii.

"Stop now." A strong aura covered everyone they looked where the setting spike of power and voice was coming from. The three man group dropped sakura and Ranmaru.  
Ranmaru got up but held his self-up firmly by a tree branch "that power I remember it from yesterday, sakura?" '_Damn it_ _she passed out I have to save her.'_  
She walked towards them with her sword ready to feed her blade that wanted to taste the liquid red, in a blinding flash she was behind one of them "DIE!' she was about cut them down till…

"KANASHII! STOP!" That aura was so strong in a blink of an eye she was standing behind one of the enemy the look he saw was cruel he didn't want her to stain her hand blood. He ran towards her she would have already cut them down so with only one though did the only thing he could do.

"Ranmaru." She paused with her sword inches away from Miko neck.  
"It's okay we'll right let them go." He took caution steps towards her to show her that her eyes were not deceiving her. That it was him trying to stop. Hopeful her rage was not controlling all her action.

"My head, w-were having I meet you?"

"give me your hand."

"NO." She dropped her sword and back away slowly, during all the commotion the three men group disappeared.  
"Kanashii! I won't hurt you."  
Kanashii passed out from the power she had released.

Back at Ranmaru's apartment  
Sakura started waking up she looking around and realized where she was she called ranmaru's name. A few seconds later he came in with an ice pack on the left side of his head. "Hey you're up." He placed the now warm, ice pack on his coffee table that was in the living near his white sofa that sakura was laid a crossed on.

" what happen? Were kanashii? Is she okay?"

"Clam down she okay she in my room resting we all past out."

"I think I should head home."

"Ar-Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget are dates tomorrow."

"I won't, good night."

Ranmaru let a heavy yarn, after Ranmaru shut door he went to check on her. He saw her sleeping peaceful the moon was shining bright her. He sat on bed looking down her he wanted to know so much about her. Where she come for? Who is she really? Who is she to him? And why do those guys want her? But some how all those unanswered question seem too disappeared. Soon she started waking up her eyes started shining just like the stars. She smelled just like the waterfall doing spring. The waterfall was the only place ranmaru peace at it is his secret place he never showed anyone not even sakura.

"How are you feeling? Oh yeah I forgot you can't talk. Are you  
hungry?" As soon as he said that her stomach started growl "haha I guess two large pizzas. (He picks up the phone to call the pizza men) "Oh hello... I would like two large chesses pizza... thank you." He walked back in his room placing his Android exhibit 4g Samsung cell phone from T-Mobile on a nearby dresser.

"They well be here in a couple of hours."

The door shut behind him he didn't think to turn around. The window was open wind was blowing to make the curtains dance. The full blue moon shined bright kanashii turned around. Ranmaru walk towards her to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay?" Blushing as he looked at her in the eyes she walks towards him the both stopped before they could get closer. "Who are you?"

"My real name is Kureha Suzuka." Kureha let a monotone response but still her facial expression not changing.  
Ranmaru turned his head side ways to understand what was going on than when he remember what she just said. "Wait, where have I heard that name before?"

"I use to work with you and sakura at Tokko."

"What about kanashii?"

"Kanashii?"

"The other you will I still see her?"

"Well once I regain my memory I was getting rid of her. But since you save me she can stay unforturely she need someone to keep her here."

"What do you mean?" He gave a very confused and surprising look.

"The only way she can stay her self for every is she have to share a soul with someone else."

"So if she shares part of her soul with someone else. S-She can stay right?"

"Right!"

"Then I'll do it to save her."

"Why?" Sitting on the bed her with her legs crossed. "You have known not her for long?"

"For some reason I have to protect her if I don't the world will be destroyed."

"You can sense that very well I will switch back kanashii. But for you to share soul you have to kiss her. Are you willing to do that?"  
_'But kissing mean one day sakura will find out and get the wrong ideal. But she understands if I told her alright I made up my mind_.' "Yes I will do it for kanashii.  
She got off the bed and walked right in front him waiting for his next move and answers. "Alright, ready?"

"Ready." Without a second though, he answered quickly.

Kureha/kanashii fell to the ground he kneeled down to help her.  
"kureha?" It wasn't kureha it was kanashii. "Are you okay?" She nodded yes and a tried smiled.  
_'This is her no one has right to disappear. She so beautiful snap out of it *shaking_ _his head* this is for her. That's good'_  
He grab both of her shoulder the more he got closer to face her face his heart beat faster and his face got redder. He got closer and closer then... The doorbell rang. "Damnit! What bad timing." He ran to the door and gave the pizza guy more money than need. He sat the pizza on his kitchen counter then ran back to his room to find her sound asleep.

"Well at least she Okays." She covered her up then before he shut the door he smiled then left.  
_

**Okay for those who have seen Tokko I changed kureha personality later on you will see why. Make sure you leave reviews or PM on what you think, don't hold back. Chapter two will be coming in a few days I started school a few weeks ago so I'm really trying to get as much done. So go Seniors as we speaking I'm editing chapter two. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The unwanted visitors

**Okay there is a lot of talking in this chapter and am going to working on chapter 3 I have made it all the way to chapter 8 but right now, they need to be edited for you guys enjoyment. **

"Ranmaru are ready yet?" It was 7:23 and Sakura was looking at her watch every few seconds. Today Ranmaru and her had a date she was still soar for yesterday but today was the day she had to tell Ranmaru something Important. Even if she is afraid how he will react but it was her choice and damn it she was sticking with.  
Ranmaru popped he had in from the hallway bathroom where he was just looking up his nose "Yeah almost."

Before leaving out the door, Sakura looked at him and gave him a confused looking.

"What?"

"What about kanashii?"

He slapped his forehead kind of hard leaving a unpleasant red hand mark on his forehead, sakura could not help but giggle a little inside "Oh men I almost forgot kanashii wait here sakura. He walked looking for her.

Ranmaru: kanashii! Kanashii! Kana-

He went in his room and saw her staring out the window. "Kanashii am leaving now do you think you can be left alone?" _Wait what am I think you are mute"_

She was still looking out the window just then a small yellow bird landed on the on her finger "Don't worry we'll be fine when you get back we have a lot to talk about."

He held in his breath "Am in trouble, right?"

"no."

Ranmaru let a sign of a big relief seeing his self out of the doghouse from Kureha's nagging.

"And yes. You didn't think I would let you off that you, did ya." She let out a light giggle seeing his face expression change from nerves to relax then to fear.

His mouth dropped to the floor he already knew he was not going to sleep well tonight but he deep inside way, way, way deep inside he didn't care much about he obsessive nagging. "Oh man it not my fault, it was the pizza man then-then-then he fell asleep."

She got up in put her head out the window ready to jump but she look back one more time. "I might get home late so don't wait up. Oh, one more thing your date is waiting. "

Walking towards the door, he started mumbling all kinds of thing to his self with his 'find an excuse not to come home' face expression.

"Damn pizza guy getting me in trouble." He was stomping out his apartment and walked passed sakura as if she was not there.

"Uuuummm ready? " Waking him out of his trance he started focusing on what was his main objective was his date with his lovely girlfriend Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah we are taking the long way home.

'_What his problem?'_ "So what do you got plan?"

"It's a surprise." He gave her a wide and creepy grin that she did not feel convenient.

"Meanie." She gave her own expression a simple pout she was so cute when she did that. She reminded him of a 5 year old begging their mom for a cookie.

Walk though the park Ranmaru had a lot on his mind but he did not want to ruin his date. Nevertheless, he could not shake the strong eerier feeling that something was about to happen, so he tried to think of something else like how sakura would look in a sexy outfit.

"Ranmaru? What about kanashii?" Holding his hand looking at him with her pretty eyes

"She fine but it still little we don't know about her." '_Dammit she really knows how ruin everything; to kill a mood, a dream, and a fantasy.'_

"Do you think she is a threat?"

_`That is a good question but I strongly doubt that, but it's better to be safe then sorry for me and sakura's sake.'_ "I don't know to be truthful with you, but when the time come we have to be ready to what comes in are way it's just you and me, no one will separated us."

"I hope not she is so innocent."

"Let us just forget bout that we're on a date remember."

"Ranmaru over there!"

They both hide behind a tall and thick oak tree.  
"It's that creep from yesterday you think there here for kanashii?" Sakura said leaning behind the tree.

"It can't be he has stronger power emitting for him." Ranmaru was trying to get a better close but it was to dark to see anything.

"What do we do?"

"They don't know were she is so let just leave." They both start standing up to dust dirt of their pants and tree bark off their shirts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah let's go."

At Ranmaru's house kanashii just got back from training, she was sweating; she was going to head to shower until she started wondering why it was so quiet.

"This was a great night to go out." She looked on the dresser to see the time and it was getting real late _'he still not here.'_

She can feel someone presents behind the door so decide to hold off on the shower a little longer till she finish with Ranmaru first. The door opens slowly.

"You're late." Talking to a dark figure that was standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me." The voice said that did not belong to Ranmaru it was more

"Sota!" She turned around noticed figure because it was dark and the moon was hiding behind the clouds.

Before she could move Sota grab her from behind and whispered hear it was so veil "I heard from some little birdies, you have someone else doing the dirty work for you."

"So what?" she countered with a cocky smile.

"Don't you think its time we show him your acting skills."  
Just when he said that, just walked in Ranmaru, dropped his key on the table, and walked in the room where he seen kureha jump out the window.

"Kanashii am hom-," He pulled out his sword and glared hard. "Get your damn hands off her.

"So is this the guy that protecting you?" Sota look on his pale face a surprise looked then looked down his long dark brown bangs cover is hazel green eyes so you could hardly see his expression. "Haha you got to be kidding haha."

"Why is that any of your business if I am?" Ranmaru was anger not by his comment but he was a threat and this threat need to get away from his friend.

"Kureha you can do better then, him can't you, so just come back to me."

"I said get you hands off her." Ranmaru was about to attack Sota but he stood still cause he still had kureha in his arms. "Who are you and why do you want kureha?

"I am Sota Takuha." He slams kureha into the wall and she was knocked out cold.

"Kureha, wake up, you bastered." He griped his sword even so tighter trying to control his emotions. In addition, not latching out.

"The reasoning why I need her because if I marry her, her power will increase ten folds then, I can control her and her powers she have tightly sealed away. I can become the lord of darkness and I will kill all who stands in my way. Ha-ha" Sota took the infinitive of sitting on Ranmaru's bed and sat there with his right cheek resting on his palm while the wind played with his soft brown hair. His green hint with a gray glared at Ranmaru waiting for him to make a move.

"What happens to kureha after you gain power?" Ranmaru leg started to shake with him in his same position and holding the sword close it was somewhat painful. With Sakura and him watching a 5-hour movie and the 3 hour 42 min dinner date then a 24 min walk in the park he had no in between time for the bathroom.

"I give her to one of my soldiers and they can do as they please with her. However, if you want her you can come by anytime to get her. HN I even gift warp her for you know the saying "_One man trash is another man treasure_".

"Don't you have a heart?"

He let out a nonchalant sigh then tilt his head back gazing at the ceiling. "I did once, I gave her my heart and she ripped it out and walked all over it. Do you and your girlfriend a favorite Ranmaru do not trust her." He got up and bowed, as he was an invited guest. "It was a pleasure meeting you to bad it was under these…umm circumstances." Jumping out the seventh story window and disappear into shadows of the dark night. Ranmaru walked to the window to make sure his was gone, and then he looked back at kureha was still lying down.

Ranmaru eased up a bit but stayed on guard just in case he decided to return, he sat his sword next to his dresser then walk, and then kneel down next to kureha shaking her gently. "Kureha wake up." She started waking up slow until she realized what had happen before she was knocked out cold.

"What happen?" She looked around the room a couple of time the room was in tacked and Ranmaru had no visible mark.

"Are you okay what about kanashii?" He can see on the look that she had question and she wanted and answers, so did he.

"She is fine so you mind telling me what happening between you and Sota?"

"Nonthing really, that was not really him was it?

"Nope that was a puppet."

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"That none of business now is it." _'She starting to get defenses if I keep pushing her, she might shut down and I will never get any answers."_

He looks into the girl's eye but it was not kureha eyes he was staring into, it was kanashii. However, for some odd reasoning he was blushing he did not know why but he wanted his heart to stop beating so fast.

"umm so sakura what to know if you okay." He moved back away from her just a little.

Kanashii gave no answer but looked at him with curiosity.

"I forgot you can't talk let's see how about we practice something easy okay "RAN-MA-RU"." He repeated this a couple of more time till she was close to getting use to the pronounces.

"R-R-"

"That's it you almost have it." He eyes was brighten by what was about to happen.

"RA-RAN-MARU." She started to shed a tear then she smiled then pasted out.

"kanashii-kanashii KUREHA WAKE UP."

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong with kanashii?

"I don't know you ask her."

"kanashii?"

"ran-maru" She lifted up her hand to touch his cheek she can see his body shaking, his eyes water, and hear his heart beat loudly.

"that's it you got." He grabbed her hand and tried to hold back his tears.

"AAAHHH"

"kanashii wait here I'll get sakura." He picking up the phone and started punching the number.

"Sakura com-."  
'_Hello this sakura voicemail sorry I can't come to the phone right now but leave your name and number and I call you ASAP_.'  
"Damnit."

Ranmaru carried kanashii on his back to the hospital. He forgot he left his car at Sakura house because it was too nice out to ride in a car.

"Oh No what happen she at 112.9 temp. And it's still going up will get her,

Right away to our best doctor." They put kanashii on a stretcher.

"Thank you, kanashii I will stay right by your side okay." He held her hands more tightly then at his apartment.

"Am sorry still the doctor knows what is wrong with her you have to stay out here." They wheeled her away with asking if he need anything or even who he is. He waited in the lobby for what seem like hour but only 10 minutes. He did not know what kind of mess he gotten his self into first he was talking with his sister on the phone then after that sakura called with a job. Next, he knew he was fighting monster, protecting a girl he do not remember, and some girl who was still a mystery to him. He heard the footsteps of someone coming towards him, which woke him out of his train of thought. It was the Doctor he had silver hair with hazel eye he was a 2 inches taller than Ranmaru but from the looks of it he look like he till work out at the gym his guess 15 times a month and 9 hours a day.

"Excuse me but are you the young man who came in with a young girl?" He held out his hand. Ranmaru returned the handshake as well.

"Yes, is she okay? Can I see her? What is wrong with her?"

"Clam down clam down my name is Dr. Scott, she's okay for now and we are still running tests."

"Can I see her?

"Yes, right this way."

Kanashii was hooked up to many wires. Her face was as pale as the blue moon. Her skin was not warm it was colder than the planet Neptune. He walked slowly to her bedside.

"Kanashii can you hear me? Wake up please."

"Ran"

He left out an awkward laugh "That cute so you gave me a nickname okay here is one for you kana. Kureha wake up I need to talk to you its very important."

Kanashii look confused at first but then she had a serious face.

"What the doctors say? Do not sugar coat it just to spare my feelings I'm a grown whatever you say I can handle it.

"She very sick and she might die."

"How long she got?"

"A few days like 2-4, I am100% sure today is her last night. However, you can still save her by a simple and tiny kiss. You my as well give up you do not care about her. How can you care about someone you hardly know? You only have been with her for a few days.

"Shut up I care cause she my friend." Ranmaru blond bangs hind his face.

"I see." '_another idiot has fallen love but this one is different he is in love with her maybe I keep him for a little longer_.'

"Who is that Sota person?"

"An ex-boyfriend he wanted me to marry him I said no and I dumped his scrub ass."

"So that way his after you." '_What a total bitch why would any one come after her. Total power is not even wroth me being with someone like her. Now Kanashii her on the other hand I risk my life for wait what am I saying. Am with sakura but kanashii she different she_.'

"And to control the world, kanashii, she almost gone from this world. Here have your last moment with her.

Kanashii grabbed Ranmaru's hand. "I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me…I never forget you." She pasted out once again with tear sliding down her face. He checked her breathing which stopped on the last couple of breaths. He body started trembling and then he went to a panic.

"Kanashii wake up damnit." He was close to tear the doctors and nurse started coming in the room to check on her.

"Am sorry but you will have to leave." Dr. Scott gave him a sad look he knew he wanted to help him but as a work of the hospital, he had to but personal feeling aside and eraser all visible emotion.

"No not without kanashii." Ranmaru tried to fight back but he was too weak from the date to his encounter with Sota and the walk to the hospital. In addition, he still did not go to the bathroom.

"Am sorry but your friend is gone."

"Doctor Scott look she coming back." One of the nurse who was getting ready to put the white sheet over the supposedly dead stop ."

"That's impossible!" The whole room was silent even Ranmaru who stop trashing around was even speechless.

"Heart rate normal, Temperature normal, and vital signs normal.

"Am fine can I go home now." She got out of the bed and walked toward s Ranmaru with a smile.

"Uuummm Yeah" Before the walked they thanked Dr. Scott and walked as if nonthing happen

"Let's go Ranmaru." Kureha took Ranmaru hand and walked out without anyone stopping him. She took him to the darkest part of the woods where no one even goes.

"What was that back there?" He was confused and frustrated he did not know what was going on anymore she just wanted everything to go back to normal. The more he tried to make everything seem normal the more abnormal things appeared out of nowhere.

"She almost disappearing when I turn into her kiss as fast as you can."

"But-."

Before he could finish he was holding kanashii. He takes a big gulp and than kissed her. Kanashii's eyes enlarge then close as she put her arms around him and deepen the kiss. He wanted to keep going but his mind wouldn't let him so he held her. He felt like he was betraying Sakura but would she really mind, he was only trying to help a friend. Not only was that she innocent.

"Are you okay?" His voice filled with confusion and mostly worries.

"R-R." when she tried to speak little words came out. He patted her hand as she was a child getting reward for tying their best but still failed,

"Don't worry you don't have to speak." _'Kureha must of lent her way to speaking, Why didn't she do this when she was getting attack during the time we first meet her.'_

The walk home was fatigued after the long way home he sat kanashii on his bed to rest. He still have not going to the bathroom. So he took the time to run to the nearest on in his apartment, before anymore disturbed cause him to loss this perfect opportunity. He was about to the knob when he had a knocked on his door. He was pissed now he was stomped towards his door to curse who ever it was at his door at 3 am. He swung open it to see Sakura standing in his doorway with a hesitant look on her face.

"Hey." She answers and now he was getting suspicious. "Sakura what are you doing here and at this time of night"

"I have to talk to you." She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Sure kanashii stay right here. I'm just stepping out for a minute" Sakura stopped him from closing the door. "This need to be taking inside, don't it?" She gave him a simple nod. "Never mind, Kanashii stay in the room and don come out for anything."

"So how is she?"

"She great so what did you want to talk about?"

"I am leaving for 4-7 months."

"What? Why? Where?

"To America I got a call a few weeks ago it been a lot of murders.  
So am leaving tomorrow night." She knew she would break so but she hid all emotion.

"So you waited till know to tell me?" He was enraged now he wanted to hit something but he was only mad not because she was leaving but she waited till now to break the news to him. He felt betrayed by his own girlfriend.

"Am sorry I didn't-." She was cut off in mid-sentence when Ranmaru spoke

"Get out." He bangs was coving his face and he was fist was turning white.

"What?" When he finally looked up he went toward the door and open the door for her.

"GET OUT!"

"FINE!" He slammed the door right behind her. He slid down the way and rub his head with frustrating.

"Damnit. Why didn't she tell me early?"

Kanashii came out the room to see what the yelling for she went to when she put her hand on him he hit her.

"Dont touch me." looking back he was shocked he forgot how strong he gotten. "Kanashii am-am." she was bleeding from her lip and had a bruise on her forehand. She opens the door and ran out crying.

"kanashii wait am sorry." He open the door running after her forgetting to lock the door behind him.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the late update because I been busy with school I do not know how long it will take me to update the next chapter but I know it wont take over 2 week. If I stay up on weekends and work on it a school, it should be done within 2-4 days. So in Banking and investing class plus I don't It school lunch so I will go to the library hopefully no class in there and my laptop at home I guess that sounds about right. Make sure you guess review.**


End file.
